


【基锤】是意外吧

by RigelD



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Teen Loki, Top Loki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 少年体Loki×成年Thor可能是个有关魔法的小意外。急刹车预警。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	【基锤】是意外吧

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年1月写的，补档

“停止，拿这种看小动物的眼神看我。”

Thor耸耸肩。“如果你的描述完全属实的话，我道歉。但我不是在看什么小动物，我在看我的弟弟。”

Loki冷笑了一声；然而生理上还是少年，那把清亮的嗓音发不出任何有威慑力的声音。真实年龄超过一千三百岁的邪神披着件七百岁的外衣，他骤然感到自己变得弱小，但表情毫无波动。Loki向来痛恨这种无力感。

同样让他不舒服的是Thor的眼神。

“别以为我猜不到你在想什么——我只是变成小孩的样子，不是把你带回一千年前，无论你做什么，或是不做，哥哥，发生过的都已经既成事实了。”他直视Thor的眼睛，“你面对的是我，不是当年那个脆弱的小孩。”

“你这样子让我触景生情而已。”Thor说。

一小时后的Loki决定收回自己之前的所有不满，因为这具少年时期的身体，是真的好用。他都不需要作出自以为（或者Thor以为）可爱的小表情，只要冷着一张脸直截了当说出一切要求——不想穿白色的衣服，坚决不去找Stark帮忙，要吃布丁，乃至在Thor洗澡时进去，要求一起洗……Thor耐不住他，没坚持几秒钟就会妥协。

或许是当年不过七八百岁的Loki已经因敏感孤僻而有了什么事都藏着掖着的习惯，他变脸变得快，上一秒还笑着和Thor说话下一秒就能眉头一竖，直接拔出小刀来捅哥哥。不知挨了多少刀的Thor偏偏就是看不懂Loki一张冷脸下内心的翻腾，只当弟弟喜欢折腾自己而已。如今想来，愧疚自然是有的。

失去后才知道珍惜是大多数人的通病，少年时代的口角和针锋相对，口无遮拦以及毫不留情地推开 ，放到现在都变成无休止的、近乎溺爱的迁就。只要不触及底线，Thor乐得让Loki折腾。

而Loki总是热衷于在哥哥的底线附近试探。

雷神小麦色的皮肤在热气氤氲下呈现出一种健康的泛红，而别的一些地方……那些不常暴露在阳光下的部位，Loki知道，会比手臂相对白一点，这时被热气蒸腾出的粉红色就更加诱人。尚还没长开的少年站在花洒下，也不管全身的衣物都被打湿，黏在身上特别不舒服。他比Thor矮了很多，不过无所谓，这个高度刚好够他把赤裸的目光钉在Thor胸口，像是在无形地舔舐那两颗已经挺立起的乳头。他伸手按上去，用力，直到Thor顺着他的力气靠在瓷制墙壁上，叹了口气。

“你想要什么，Loki？”雷神低下头好声好气，耐心地问。他没能对上弟弟的眼睛。

“这要取决于你能给我多少了，好哥哥。”少年轻快地回答，水珠从他的发梢和下巴滴落，“就从一个亲吻开始吧……这样比较传统，你觉得呢？”

他解开几粒扣子。

Thor关掉花洒，没了水声的背景音，他几乎能听见Lok和自己i的呼吸声。

“我觉得我们最好不要做这个。你现在的状态……让我心生罪恶感。”Thor按住弟弟的肩膀阻止他凑上来。现下两人的体型差距不是一点大，就算Loki的魔法并没有随着生理年龄骤减而削弱，也不可能在角力上胜过Thor，然而Thor只用力了一秒就收回大半力气。他感到手掌下的皮肤像是直接包裹在骨骼外面，尖锐又脆弱，以至他生怕再多用力一分手下的锁骨就会应声断裂。

都快忘了那时候的Loki什么样了。

于是现在，Thor的动作看起来像是无力推拒——欲拒还迎。他不配合，Loki也不勉强，直接反握住Thor的手拉到一边，故作失望地耸耸肩：“原来你不想要亲吻。还是说你根本就不想要我？”

“你明知道这不是事实——Loki，喂。”

Thor眼睁睁看着Loki把脸埋到他胸前胡乱啃了几口，又在乳尖舔两下，熟悉的酥麻刚刚被勾起来，Loki却半跪到地上，在他那个半勃起的器官上亲了一口。

“什么？”邪神无辜地抬头看向哥哥。

“你这副身体才多大？有750岁吗？”Thor靠在瓷砖墙上质问道。他弟弟年幼而浑身湿透，一件黑衬衫勾勒出纤细的身形，脸颊将将碰到他的性器，偏偏嘴角还带笑。他不觉就脸颊发烫，呼吸也开始加快；他为自己的反应感到难堪。

“至少758了。”Loki说。他挺直脊背，开始解剩下几颗扣子……Thor的目光胶着在他的身体上，很快又不自在地挪到别处，Loki只当完全没有注意到，专注于脱掉自己的上衣。最后他裸露上半身，指着腹部的一道疤说，“记得吗？那年在森林里弄的。”

“是我没有保护好你。”Thor说。

“你急着甩掉我。”Loki说。

“我很抱歉。”

“别只会说——做些实际的，我自然会接受你的道歉。”

“……可我现在感觉像是在猥亵你。”

少年沉默，像是被哥哥的反应噎了一下。

“哈，很有意思，所以它其实是因为猥亵我而兴奋吗？”Loki抬起下巴指向Thor的性器，看到Thor像是一句话给憋回去说不出来的模样，又心情大好地伸出舌头把它整个舔了一遍，用舌头感受那家伙的灼热跳动。他听到Thor的吸气声，眼瞳不自觉一缩。

“摸摸我，哥哥。”他藏起狡黠和不怀好意，双眼捧着一汪纯净无邪，他用目光索求，用动作渴望，他抬头看见Thor半是无奈半是纵容，手指慢慢靠近他的眼睛。

“别再提那个词了。”

“哪个？猥亵吗？”

“Loki——”

“明明是你先提的。”

那只常年与武器（尤其是锤子）打交道的手终于触碰到Loki的脸颊……颧骨，鼻梁，睫毛，然后是还没留到脖子的黑发。Loki为Thor口交时，他就轻轻托着弟弟的后脑勺，喉咙里发出哼哼唧唧的声音，仰着头眼前模糊一片。他下意识地不在手上用一点力，完全放任Loki掌握了节奏。他的感官被无限放大，理智崩成一根即将断裂的弦——被撩拨，被炙烤，被推到悬崖峭壁的边缘，大半身体悬空，索一个炽热的吻。

Loki758岁那年他们两人去林子里打猎，期间Loki不知怎么忽然凑到Thor面前装作要吻他。他吓着了，迅速跳到一边，惊跑了不远处的鹿。

要不是Loki提起，Thor几乎忘了这回事。

后来Thor责怪Loki害他丢了猎物，生气地把Loki甩在后面，走了一会儿心里又过意不去，折回去找，发现弟弟靠在树干上意识不清，肚子上流了一滩血。

“Loki——”

他忍不住向前挺动时，Loki迅速离开了他的性器。

“告诉你一件事。”Loki抬头，嘴唇红肿，双眼眯起在Thor的上半身流连，“当时我没有恶作剧的意思。那个吻——那个没有成功的吻，是真心的。”

“也告诉你一件事。”Thor终于对上他的眼睛，“你受伤昏迷的时候，我把那个吻补给你了。”

Loki促狭地笑了一下。“这个我知道。因为昏迷也是装的。”

“……那么血也是假的？”

“是真的。但是是我自己弄出来的。”

“……”

和Loki在一起，感情被欺骗基本上算是常态。Thor早该习惯的，却又有点微妙的不甘心，于是心一横粗暴地把Loki从地上拽起来，双手攥住领口猛地往两边一扯，扣子掉了一地，少年白皙消瘦的身体敞开在外。

“迫不及待了吗，哥哥？”

“只是觉得你穿得有点太多了而已。”

“考虑到两分钟前你还在为猥亵你年幼的弟弟而感到羞耻，不得不说——”

“闭嘴。”

湿透的修身长裤仍然紧贴在腿上，此刻，没了衬衫下摆的掩饰，Loki胯部的肿胀已经足够明显。Thor眼中带着点怒意，情绪被Loki破坏了大半，两只手就着之前撕衣服的动作顺势搭在着对方肩胛骨，他靠在墙上不知所措，Loki却不由分说直接抓着他的手按到自己胸口。

“我之前的要求不够明确么？”少年轻声问。

Thor叹气，用拇指按揉他的乳头，另一只手为他脱下衣服，然后不轻不重地抚摸侧腰。“Thor——”他开口，又瞬间噤声，身体在兄长的手下绷紧到颤抖，他的呼吸失去控制喷在Thor耳边。

当Thor的手来到下身时，Loki屏住呼吸。褪下外面那条长裤，隔着棉质的内裤他能感觉到带着热度的有力的五指……用最能刺激到他的方式套弄他刚刚成熟的性器。

“我——”Loki沙哑地说。下一刻，他的十指在Thor背上收紧，双眼紧闭，全身的血液叫嚣着沸腾，炫目的白光在脑海里炸开。

他睁眼，退开一步靠着浴室的门平息心跳。

Thor好笑地看着他。“就这样？”

“你想怎样？这具身体才七百多岁毫无性经验！”Loki暴怒地低吼道。

什么我想怎样？Thor稍微愣了一下，心想不是你自己闯进来想对我怎样——？

Loki单手扯掉那条被精液弄得黏糊糊的内裤，推着Thor翻了个身跪下，然后打开花洒，待水流顺着Thor的脊骨流进股沟时，他就着水的润滑，伸进一根手指。Thor闷哼一声。

Loki屈伸指节，再转动手腕随便在里面按压几下，直接加入第二根手指，反剪着撑开Thor的入口。清水顺着流入，起不到什么润滑的作用，反而有些干涩。他听到Thor粗重的呼吸声。

“Loki……慢一点。”

“想都别想。”邪神冷酷地回答。然而他的手指插在Thor体内动得有点费劲，稍微用了点蛮力，只看见Thor低头用头顶抵住瓷砖墙壁，背部的肌肉线条分明。他想着索性再进去一根手指，就让哥哥痛到底了……然而还是没忍下心。Loki犹豫片刻后，空闲的一只手绕到前面松松圈住Thor被冷落好一会儿的性器，从顶端到根部撸了一个来回，再然后玩弄两下睾丸，摩挲过会阴部，在穴口附近暗示性地碰了碰。

他又听到了Thor的粗喘。

少年虽然交代得快，但不应期短到可以忽略，在Thor身上动手动脚的一会儿功夫Loki再次硬起来。他抽出手指，指尖残留的肠液透明晶亮，只是太少了些——他稍微消了点火，自然就不再想着让哥哥受苦。Loki手腕一转，本来躺在床头柜里的润滑剂就出现在他手心。他拿沾满润滑剂的手指按在Thor的穴口，停留几秒钟又用力捅了进去。

这一次痛觉不如之前那么猛烈，Thor几乎只感觉到了被撑开的饱胀。Loki一下就进得很深，两根手指在体内转动抠挖，半强迫半诱惑地逼他放松。邪神的银舌头在他耳畔打转，呼吸湿湿热热的像是在撩拨。水声——耳边是水声，身后也是水声，滑腻的摩擦敲打；第三根手指在穴口打滑了两次才进去，Thor用头顶抵住墙壁大口呼吸。身体深处最敏感的那片区域终于被指尖触到，Loki知道那个地方……并且毫不留情地反复戳弄来回摩挲。Thor控制不住地颤栗，腰一软，整个人差点缩成一团。

他再回过神来时，体内纤细的手指刚刚退出去，而更加火热更加坚硬的部位抵在穴口，腰身被扶住，他听见少年飘忽而坚定，轻而满怀真切欲求的声音。

“哥哥。”

“我要进来了。”


End file.
